


Обещание

by NotMyProblem



Series: Hisoillu week 2021 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyProblem/pseuds/NotMyProblem
Summary: — Обещай, что если захочешь изменить мне, ты сделаешь это, — говорит Хисока, и первой мыслью Иллуми становится ударить его.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hisoillu week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154498
Kudos: 23





	Обещание

— Можешь пообещать мне одну вещь? — спрашивает Хисока тихо.

Его ладонь лежит на щеке Иллуми, и взгляд полон чего-то, напоминающего боль. Слабость. Он сидит перед Иллуми, открыто заявляя о своей слабости и обнажая свои уязвимые места. Он зовет это любовью, Иллуми зовет это наплевательским отношением к жизни и безопасности. Хочется преподать урок и навсегда отучить так бессмысленно рисковать собой, но что-то удерживает.

— Обещай, что если захочешь изменить мне, ты сделаешь это, — говорит Хисока, и первой мыслью Иллуми становится ударить его. 

— Что? Кто и зачем станет просить о таком? — спрашивает Иллуми. — Это слишком даже для тебя.

Неправильный смех Хисоки напрягает его только сильнее. Так Хисока смеялся над Каллуто, спросившим, вырастет ли в нем яблоко теперь. Разве Иллуми сделал что-то глупое?

— Потому что представь, как будет обидно, если ты упустишь любовь всей своей жизни, чтобы не нарушить договоренность со мной, — шепчет Хисока, и Иллуми вновь хочется ударить его.

Что-то в его поведении злит до зуда в кулаках. Иллуми хочется начать драку прямо здесь, но, вновь, что-то сдерживает его. Его мягкий, нежный тон вызывает в Иллуми такую ярость, что это должно было уже отразиться на лице. И это слово "договоренность", это холодное, грубое слово, такое нехарактерное для Хисоки, а все для чего? Чтобы заменить "отношения", ведь разве могут быть "отношения" с Иллуми?

— Нет никакой любви всей моей жизни. Займись чем-нибудь полезнее. Поищи цветок папоротника, например, — чеканит он. — К тому же, если я найду эту "любовь", это лишит любви тебя. Зачем тебе это?

Взгляд Хисоки вновь копирует тот, которым окидывают глупого ребенка, прежде чем ответить на наивный вопрос. Он целует Иллуми в губы, но тот не делает ни малейшего движения в ответ.

— Ты ведь не собирался всю жизнь спать со мной, ничего ко мне не чувствуя? — смеется Хисока. — Тебе нужны нормальные отношения. Хотя бы не со мной.

Это больно. Что-то в этой фразе заставляет Иллуми испытать физическую боль, и это тоже злит его до чертиков. Точно, ну конечно. Хисоку нужно ударить в уязвимое место, потому что до тех пор, пока Иллуми этого не делает, они открыты оба. Даже если Иллуми не хочет этого, сейчас его проще всего ранить, и Хисока, в отличие от него, видит это давно. Но что-то сдерживает его в сотый раз.

— Нет, не собирался, — врет Иллуми, и тон его черствеет с каждым звуком. — Я в принципе не собирался иметь никаких связей с кем-либо. Я позволил тебе приблизиться, потому что мне того захотелось, но это разовая акция.

— Ну что тебе стоит пообещать мне, что если вдруг так случится, ты не выберешь меня? — шепчет Хисока, вплетая руку в волосы Иллуми. — Что ты теряешь?

Иллуми этот вопрос кажется идиотским. Разве не очевидно, что? Ведь это предложение само по себе звучит абсурдно. Но если Хисоке так будет спокойнее...

— Хорошо. Обещаю.

И с каких пор ему не плевать, будет ли Хисоке спокойнее?


End file.
